


A Tribute to Jimmy Novak (fanvid)

by aeskis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeskis/pseuds/aeskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural s4e20 The Rapture<br/>Arms of the Angel by Sarah Mclachlan (Kelly Clarkson cover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tribute to Jimmy Novak (fanvid)

I hope that posting a fanvid here is okay. 

I was SO SAD after watching this episode. As another fan put it, I think Jimmy Novak is a terribly tragic unsung hero of Supernatural.

Supernatural s4e20 The Rapture  
Arms of the Angel by Sarah Mclachlan (Kelly Clarkson cover)

http://youtu.be/7nJ4Rp7dR6s


End file.
